


身体 01

by zoeysspace



Category: Franklin/AC
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 09:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19499293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeysspace/pseuds/zoeysspace





	身体 01

[一见如故]

AC很爱F的编舞，尤其是那支Sweet Dreams，当然说实话F编舞谁不爱呢，节目之下认识之前，他就喜欢了。AC人如其名，跳舞和性格都像光，清早从太阳那里投过来的清白热烈的明媚，有人叫他姐姐，有人喊他弟弟，有人说他娘炮，有人说他是真正的男人——大多是因为他的肉体。

他本人对自己的看法，倒没有这么复杂。你看他跳舞，音乐带动肢体，含情脉脉对你说：你看我，看我的身体，它好美是不是？原来AC也有过复杂的自我求索，矛盾得多了就懒得对自己使用定义了。  
因为别人只能看着他在裤子裙子包裹下的身体，吞咽一口，眼神不能挪开。

身体美学，是舞者的无上美学。这句话同样被F用身体的每一寸，长发宽T，清水面孔，把舞蹈诉说得如同银河垂落的一段。他是余衍林，跳舞的时候是“他”。urban的编舞是和后现代美学密不可分的艺术，无论所谓高雅通俗，popping要说的是形形色色、百态、转瞬即逝。

说起来可能有点玄，跳舞的时候，F在跳，同时F也在观看，他会在舞蹈室空旷的中央躺着，关灯闭眼，想象自己立起来，用肌肉和骨骼玩排列组合。他迷恋对身体的完全掌控。  
所以在极致的掌控里，洒下一些灵动、震颤，给予一个眉眼、几分眼神，旁人就算学不出精髓，照猫画虎搞点皮毛出去，也足够粉饰出堂皇的美丽。  
但F对自己的编舞和身体，从不用于炫耀，那种舞者们褒义的、神仙意义上那种炫耀，类似于收藏家打开自己的珠奁。

F的魅力被他自己营造得含而不露，类似液体金属，流动着闪耀着很美，但高温。看不到的人只觉得平淡如水，一旦看到就要上瘾，很可怕的。很巧，对于余衍林的美，不仅是能力、天才什么的，AC看得清，感受得到，但抓不牢。

他教F的第一个成语不是“排兵布阵”之类，认认真真在纸上用黑色水笔写的是“一见如故”。  
写在麦当劳麦趣鸡盒撕下来的纸壳上，拿过去，对他说：  
“来，我们汉语教学的第一个环节，认成语——一见如故。一——见——如——故，就形容我们俩认识的时候那种感觉。”

“什么感觉？”余衍林睁大他不大的眼睛。  
“就很厉害，很牛逼的感觉。”  
“哦……好。”余衍林接着点点头，运行自己的大脑，翻出他们在宾馆房间里的初见。  
雷曦待着一副细框眼镜，操着娇憨的口音，是他从未了解过的人类。AC跳舞的时候，说肆意不足以盛放他的张力，说骄矜包不住他身体巨大的能量。是，可以说是很厉害、很牛逼。

所以从见面到熟络，几乎是一瞬间的事情。顶尖厉害的人之间总有那么点高岭之花间的吸引力。  
雷曦拉着他微博直播，喊他“男盆友”，超级自然顺畅，仿佛两个人的关系就应该是这样，打闹、撒娇，互相“不经意”开黄腔，也实践一些这样那样的事情。

不过自从“打飞机”事件被教训了后，余衍林在微博收着不少。他对于直播受众的认知，从18+的“观众”降到了12-的“小朋友”，事情点到为止，不再夹带些虽然他觉得没什么的骚话。至于那零星半点的，带着暧昧动机不纯的“没穿衣服”、“我今天内裤是紫色的你看”，则是单纯想在直播的时候逗AC，看他跳脚，甚至给自己讨打。

Waacking 女王的手劲并非徒有虚表，但打在他余衍林身上，总泛痒。合着眼神儿，像驯不服却只对有救命之恩的猎人低头的狼崽子。

但他没想着真和AC发展点什么。不是因为自己是“有家室的”，他站在一个理性的层面思考过这问题的——这种直男都会在心里想来自嗨的问题。虽然F本人并不算钢铁直男，但没真正交过男朋友，正儿八经恋爱心跳荷尔蒙三件套的，真没有。  
雷曦是很好很可爱的一位中国朋友，就算他想试探一下自己的性取向，也不可能用AC试水。

但AC显然不这么想。  
他从不遮遮掩掩，搞暗示搞拉扯，那些动态和言语里清清楚楚地袒露着——我看上你了，可以跟我搞——这几个大字。  
但就是因为特别特别坦荡，所以听多看多也挺像开玩笑的。  
当双方都不是傻子的时候，他们的深入交流就仅限于看片儿不小心被撞见之后一起解决一发这样的程度。

完事儿之后AC用脚尖顶顶他的大腿说，喂，弄点纸来。  
他贤者时间，大腿根儿被那么一戳，浑身都酥了一下，但还是嘶了一嘴爬起来收拾。碎碎念，唉，为什么我还要上门服务。

哟，就你这情况，上门服务不赔钱啊？  
呸。把抽纸扔过去，看AC敞着身子在那擦，有一下没一下的，擦得他心头有火花嚓嚓地。突然扑过去，伸手摁着AC的身子上手就拍。屁股手感特别棒。  
俩人笑着笑着，体温就滚得有些高。是AC先回过神儿来，钳住他的脖子，热气呵在F脸侧：“哎你收着点啊，小心我起反应。”

“起反应？”  
“嗯啊，上了你哦小、直、男。”AC作势推他。

“上，我？你试试？”他本来想配合着顶顶跨，不过怕真的擦枪走火儿，余老师对自己的大小有清楚地认识，它拿来开玩笑不太好收场，于是忍住了。  
“试试就……呸！个不要脸的臭流氓，你自己去试哦！”

换了别的时间地点，AC当然一马当先，当仁不让，谁让谁是乌龟王八蛋！不过他并不想和余衍林搞成419，甚至还有点别的心思，所以点到为止，不在这里搞本垒。  
他觉得余衍林的身体里、眼睛后面，有别的东西，比性更有吸引力，比身体的实感更丰满。

AC跃跃欲试，想破开F的外壳，探进去瞧瞧。  
室内一片爽过之后的味道，俩人开着空调开窗户，散味儿。余衍林夹着烟站在窗口，眼皮肿肿地向下看着，不透出情绪来。

“哎我好饿，我要吃东西（读一声）——男盆友！我要吃东西！”  
“要吃什么？”他手臂搭在窗框子外面，转回半个身子。  
“锅巴——”

挎着宽松的睡衣，腿从黑色布料里伸出，白，一晃一晃在F面前晃。  
脑袋左边摆着他的零食，右边放着平板，快乐好像就是这么简单。余衍林在床边看过去一眼两眼，又一眼，这种不经意的时候他循着一点莫名其妙的电波，总想去触碰。

他自己很爱抖腿，虽然老被按住。看到AC翘起的小腿，喷泉下面的洛丽塔一样翘起一段风情，又没有那种未熟先绽放的小心思，他早是熟透的光晕，只是不经意，根本无心在他余衍林面前故作姿态。  
AC用这种坦荡平衡自己和余老师共处一室生出的小心思，却叫人失神了。  
事情很简单，雷曦根本太美，大大咧咧不掩饰，余衍林名字有个林，但又不姓柳。

这种修长，饱满的肌肉，柔韧白皙，适合一切颜色在上面作乱。

F对身体的控制，不仅仅停留在流畅的舞蹈动作，精准的肌肉颤动。他想要身体，一具美丽的身体在自己的手中成为艺术品。  
他接触绳艺比舞蹈不晚。从少年时期的懵懂到青年时期的沉淀，他皮下这幅灵魂，在暗处熠熠生光。  
F是圈里少有的坚持无性约调的dom，为了满足自己对身体，或者对人这种东西的掌控欲，无性能和更多sub交流。

这类心思，突然顶破泥土钻出来，光溜溜地在中国节目组里的房间噼里啪啦叫嚣，F自己也有点不知所措。  
玩BDSM这事，他身边没什么人知道，一来这不全算是F性癖的一部分，二来在这项爱好上保持隐姓埋名的状态，可以很好地平衡现实生活的压力。

太多人因为他在舞蹈上的成就和天赋，给他太多滤镜。太多的滤镜，所谓圈子，里面太多的注视有时令人没法平静。  
想看AC在浸泡过的麻绳下面绷紧肌肉，担心自己皮肤有痕迹，又忍不住藏着劲儿挣扎。头发随着下巴上扬的力道掀动，露出纤长的脖颈，喉结上下滑动。

AC感觉到F的凝视。  
一开始是没注意到，但后来那道分量很沉的目光水一样漫过来，他久违地紧张了一下，因为被人注视。因为各种奇怪的原因被目光锁定，对雷曦来说实在是家常便饭。  
但F在想什么，他却不清楚，直男的好奇恐怕不是这样。因为没穿裤子所以有些黄色的联想？都多久了，什么衣服自己没穿过。所以含含糊糊地被这样盯着看，竟生出些生涩的紧张，原本晃悠晃悠的腿、臀不自觉停来下，腰线在衣服里偷偷收紧了几分。

视频还在放，音乐咣咣铛铛，屋子里却还是过于安静，对于两个人来说。

“梆梆梆——”  
KUN老师砸门的节奏。

身后的人回过神去开门，AC如获大赦松了口气儿，但F面色如常打开房门，却下意识有些怄火儿，也不知从何而来。  
估计一会儿他们还会拉着一起直播，想到直播，F心情又明媚了一小点儿。上天作证，一定不是因为他想要“秀恩爱”。他跟温水里的青蛙一样，任AC扑过来把他搂进怀里，头蜻蜓点水地往自己肩膀上靠靠，然后又跳到屏幕前去，松手把他放在原地。

微博是个挺奇怪又好玩的地方，呼啦啦一群人就涌过来在自己身边了，叽叽喳喳的，也没啥原因就挺开心。就像进了节目之后的氛围，几天、几周，一群人就和自己绑着了，还附带一几乎全天候待机的AC。

AC男盆友男盆友地喊他，他却没叫过AC一句。他不知道，也觉得不能想。  
男朋友？女朋友？  
F冲屏幕半笑不笑，其实脑子胡思乱想，马上就要放空。但还是下意识地捕捉AC嘴里冒出来的句子，整个人看起来挺认真的，却也特别心猿意马。  
关了直播，好几点，他挠着头往卫生间走去，衣服脱到一半，手机嘎吱嘎吱在外面响起来。

外面伸进一只手，AC漂亮的指头捏着他的手机：“你有电话哦余衍林~”  
“女朋友”，真的女朋友那种。

“Hey babe hows it going^^……”  
“U……guess？”  
……  
“铛。”浴室门被轻轻关上。  
声音很清脆，余衍林愣了一下，才继续讲话。

TBC


End file.
